Uninformed
by Behindthebook08
Summary: Finally feeling some hope for the future, Hermione returns home to discover tragedy. *Can be read as the first part of my "Whispered Sonnets" series, or stand alone. The series is why is receives the Romance genre*


A/N: Some of you may have read this as a part of my story "Whispered Sonnets" I have now changed that into a series, instead of a single story. I have made some significant changes and corrections though, and I hope you enjoy it, and read everything else I am writing up. Feel free to review, I really love the feedback. Thanks! - Behindthebook08

* * *

Hermione hummed softly to herself as she breathed in the night air. She had enjoyed her first "night off" in several months, opting to go the movies. Movies were one of Hermione's favorite muggle activities. She had even convinced Ron and Harry to see a few. Harry, of course, hadn't been difficult to convince, but Ron had been ridiculously closed minded. Tonight though, Hermione had gone alone, seeking solitude. As the movie reel turned, Hermione found that she could disappear from all of the troubles which currently surrounded her, and simply disappear. After the movie, Hermione found herself more relaxed than she had been in months, and as she stared at the stars she felt hope, hope that maybe they could actually win the war which had been brewing for so long. Yet as quickly as that peace had come, it was gone. Hermione suddenly felt a deep panic grip at her heart. Glancing at the stars she saw the green glowing smoke which hung ominously above her home. She mindlessly began to run towards the house, all her training forgotten. "MOM!" She belted, "Dad!"

Reaching the house she kicked the door open and ran into the living room. Her shock had left her vulnerable, and before she could register the scene before her, her wand had been taken. Her mother sat before her, bound and gagged. Her father's lifeless eyes stared at them from the ground. Hermione had been frozen in place, enchanted. All she could do was stare, horrified, as Bellatrix Lestrange entered the room.

It was six hours before Hermione's mother had broken. Six hours of torture, of interrogation. Finally she lost her mind, and then mercifully died a moment later. Hermione had screamed in despair and fury. Bellatrix hadn't tortured Mrs. Granger for the information which _she _possessed, but for the knowledge with Hermione supposedly held in her mind. Yet the information which Bellatrix had sought was information which Hermione didn't have. With her mother's screams echoing off of her childhood home, she would have told the death-eater whatever she had wanted to hear. But she hadn't been told Harry and Dumbledore's plan, not yet. She begged the deatheater for veritaserum, assuring her that she really didn't have any information, but Bella relished in causing pain, and didn't care whether her games were fair or not. Hermione knew it was better that she hadn't known the answers. While she was strong for herself, and those who volunteered to be a part of this war, her mother was a different story.

Her mother had never even been accepted into the wizarding community, she had never fully understood. Yet despite this illogical world which her daughter had entered, Mrs. Granger always fully appreciated the strides which Hermione made. She had accepted O's as happily as A's, and scolded her for eating too many Sugar Quills, just as she would have with lollipops. Hermione's parents had always understood, and had never let their lives change because of the magic which Hermione possessed. Yet their only reward had been cruelty.

Hermione slumped as tears fell from her face. She didn't react as Bellatrix turned her magic on her; she simply stared at the carpet and counted frayed threads. She didn't react when rescue arrived and the order appeared. She didn't react when Bellatrix was captured, as she attempted escape. She didn't even react when a grave-faced Remus Lupin took her hand and disapparated with her to a safe location. She didn't react to anything for two weeks after the incident, she simply stared at the walls…the carpet…the celling.

They had been only eleven minutes too late.


End file.
